


Payback

by ThePunkAssDeer



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkAssDeer/pseuds/ThePunkAssDeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumble has been taking Frenzy for granted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

It had been awhile since Frenzy could remember his brother treating him kindly. As of recent, Rumble had been tormenting him more and more, insulting him with phrases such as "worthless slag-heap" and the like. 

"Hey, you piece of scrap!" Rumble called to his brother, effectively stirring Frenzy from the depths of thought. "Have you seen Soundwave anywhere? I need to ask him something." 

Frenzy hesitated. "Hey Rumble" he asked. "Why've you been so rude lately" 

Rumble flinched at the question. "None of your damn business! But if you really wanna know, I've just been asserting my authority is all, what with me bein' the better twin" He replied.

Frenzy couldn't stand it, the pompous air Rumble held, acting as if it were normal to verbally torment him without a good reason. This wasn't a joke, he had to put Rumble back in his place.

Before Rumble could turn around to leave, Frenzy gripped his wrist and pulled him onto the hard metal floor, pinning Rumble's wrist down with one hand, pressing his face into the floor with the other.

"You brat, you think you're better than me? I'll show you!" Frenzy growled as he slammed Rumble's face into the floor with more force. 

Rumble, realizing the severity of his situation, begin to panic as he felt a buzz of pain in his cheek.

"F-Frenzy, you know I was just kidding, right? All those times I called you worthless I-I was joking, ok?" He whimpered. "I never meant any of it!"

But Frenzy wouldn't hear it. He clawed at Rumble's interface panel until it opened on it's own. Rumble's valve was already leaking ever so slightly, heat emanating from it as Frenzy circled the valve with one finger.

"Oh you filthy slagger, this is what you were after? You enjoy this, huh?" Frenzy scoffed as he slowly sank a finger into Rumble's heated valve, earning a sharp gasp from the blue mech. "N-no that's not it! You've got me all wrong, Frenzy please!" He stuttered out in desperation.

Frenzy ignored Rumble's pleas as he inserted a second finger, pressing in against sensitive points inside the valve. Rumble couldn't help himself as he rocked against the invading fingers, and letting out a soft moan. 

The digits left as abruptly as they had entered, and as Rumble stifled a needy whine, Frenzy let out his own painfully pressurized spike. "I should leave you like this" Frenzy threatened in a monotonous voice. "I should leave your dirty valve aching for my spike, why should I give you what you want?"

Rumble was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry Frenzy! I'll never be mean to you again, I-I promise! Please!" He choked out.

His cries turned into a drawn-out moan as Frenzy's spike sank into his leaking valve, inching it's way deeper until their pelvic plating touched. Frenzy set a rough, fast pace as he drove into Rumble harder with each smooth thrust. Rumble didn't even attempt to contain himself as a loud moan emerged from his mouth. 

"Are you close?" Frenzy snapped at the blue mech beneath him.

"Y-yes Frenzy I'm so close!" Rumble cried out in response. "Please, j-just a little more!"

And as Rumble blurted out the last syllable, Frenzy gave one final thrust before Rumble felt a wash of hot fluids erupt into his valve. Rumble gave out a sharp cry as he collapsed onto the ground, trembling ever so slightly. As Frenzy pulled his spike out, a gush of fluid leaked out from Rumble's pulsing valve. 

Taking pity on the blue mech below him, Frenzy leaned over and brushed their lips together, tilting Rumble's head up with his hand as the kiss deepened. After a series of lazy kisses were exchanged, Frenzy collapsed on top of his brother beneath him, drifting off to sleep in his exhaustion.

"H-Hey Frenzy, are you uh...? Frenzy!"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well, why not? I haven't written anything in a while


End file.
